My Little Pony: Earth Ponies
by Godwrites
Summary: The trilogy of My Little Pony is here. What happens when pony scientists find a portal... TO EARTH? Ponies will become humans, and Bullet must now watch over the mane 6 on their 1 year adventure on Earth. Because, let's face it... Ponies don't know anything about Earth, except they are supposed to eat grass, grass and apples. I do not own MLP, except my O.C.s and this series.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**POV: Bullet **  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**Date: July 4, 2036**

This July 4 began like any other, ponies, parties, and cakes. However, Twilight Sparkle was going to make this holiday a lot worse.

"Bullet!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look, ponies have discovered a portal." She said, as we began to walk.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" She repeated, "It can take ponies to Earth, your home planet."

"We aren't going to Earth, tell them to dismantle it now." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" I replied, "That was the place I died!" I reminded her, "Do you not remember?"

"I remember." She said, "But Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy Pinkie and I are going there for a year."

"No, you aren't." I said.

"Our parents already said we can though." She said.

"You don't want to go there, trust me." I said.

"I want to learn a lot more about Earth though." She said.

"You might, but once you get there, you won't." I said.

"Why don't you want to go?" She asked.

"The same reason every other pony doesn't want to, because our family is here." I said.

"Still..." She began.

"Still what?" I asked, "Still there are wars going on there, there are still people who would want to kill you, people who would want to hurt you, there are bad people there." I continued.

"We could turn into humans." She said.

"Oh great!" I said, "Even more reasons why people want to hurt us."

"Why?" She asked.

"When people see a cute girl, they don't usually think." I said, "I was once a person, I know these things."

"From where?" She asked.

"From the news." I said, "I remember a 16 year old girl was abducted by a man who was twice her age, and he killed her brother and mother."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I said, "And you want to go there?" I asked.

"Kind of." She replied.

"I don't know how much I'll hate myself for this, but if you girls do go, you'll need someone to take care of you." I said.

"You'll come too?" She asked.

"Only if the others do." I said.

"Yay!" She shouted.

"What have I gotten my self into." I said, as she ran off.

**Later:**

"Luna?" I called.

"Yes Bullet?" She asked.

"I guess I'm going on an adventure for a year." I said.

"I know." She said, "To Earth."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Twilight told me everything." She said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"I am, but I know they'll need you way more than I need you." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, and remember, stay safe out there, please?" She asked.

"You've got nothing to worry about." I said.  
"You better hope not." She said.

"I'm not going to get into trouble." I said.

"Okay." She said.

**POV: Twilight Sparkle**  
** Location: Canterlot**  
** Date: August 25th, 2036**

Okay girls, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." They said.

"You ready Bullet?" Princess Celestia asked, as he came in.

"I hope so." He said.

"Bullet, there's nothing to worry about." She said.

"I hope not." He said.

"Hey Bullet, see you later." Big Man said.

"Thanks, you too." Bullet said, hugging him. That was the first time I seen Bullet hug another guy before.

"Hey Bullet, if you see Honey, tell him I said hey." Psycho said.

"Don't worry Psycho." Bullet said.

"You stay safe out there, alright?" Big Man said to everypony who was coming with us.

"Okay." We all said, as we took our first steps through the portal.

_We were there._

"Bullet, what do we do now?" Rainbow asked as we walked up to a sign that read, "Now Entering Weymouth Massachusetts."

"Now, what we do, is go to school." He said.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Right over there." He said, pointing to a large brick building.

"That's your old school?" I asked.

"Yep." He stated, "That's Weymouth High School."

"Cool!" Pinkie shouted as she ran over there. That was when I noticed, "We're humans!"

Bullet began looking himself over, as did every other pony.

"So we are." He said.

"I don't like this." Fluttershy said.

"You'll get used to it, about as quick as I got used to being a pony." He said.

"Okay, so what are a few things we should get to know?" I asked.

"One thing, is that people are very irrational." He said.

"Okay." Rainbow said, what are these things?" She asked, holding up her front hooves.

"Those are fingers, connected hands which are connected to arms. Just like your feet are connected to your legs." Bullet said.

"Alright." I said "So where is Pinkie?"

"Right here!" She shouted.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Over there." She said, pointing to the school.

"Let's go." Bullet said.

"Alright." Pinkie said leading the group again.

When we got inside, we were met by people whose shirts read, "Security" Bullet immediately told us to wait.

"Excuse me?" Who are you?" The lady asked.

"My name is Michael Finn, I'm here with my sisters to sign up for the school year." He said.

"Bullet." Pinkie laughed, "We are-" She said, as we took hold of her mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't listen to her." He said, smiling, then turned to us and mouthed, "Don't say that again."

"Okay." Pinkie said.

"What's their names?" The lady asked.

"That's Jasmine." Bullet said, pointing to me, "That's Summer." He continued, pointing to Fluttershy, "That's June." He said, Pointing to Rainbow Dash, "That's Michelle." He said, pointing to Rarity, "That is River." He continued, pointing to Applejack, "And she is Haydyn." He finished, pointing to Pinkie.

"Alright." She said, "Where's your parents?" The lady asked.

"Our mother died of the Earthquake recently, and our father died of cancer in 2018." He said.

"So, you're the legal guardian of them?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, "I am 18, and I dropped out for two years to help our father out back home in Alabama." He was lying left and right to her.

"So, that would make you a sophomore?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, "It would."

"How old are they?" She asked.

"They are sextuplets." He said, "They are all 16, all sophomores."

"Alright." She said, "Since your last names are all Finn, I take it-"

"Our last names are all Finn, yes." He said.

"Alright." She said, "Well, you're counselor will be Mr. Woods." She said.

"Like in Black Ops, right?" He asked.

"Actually, just like in Black Ops." She said.

"Cool." He said, as we all followed the lady to the councilor's room.

"What was that?" I asked, as we were walking so that everypony could hear, but not her.

"That was called, 'Saving our asses, if I didn't lie, the States would have our asses in juvy."

"What's Juvy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Juvenile detention, jail for kids." Michael said.

"So what is our names for then?" Rarity asked.

"Humans don't use pony names." He said.

"So Bullet was-?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes Pinkie, if she heard you, we would be screwed." He said.

"Here you go." She said, "You can talk to him if you want anything in your schedule changed, and your adjustment counselor is here too, Mr. Kowalski." She said.

"Thanks." Bullet said, sitting down at a table. We all sat down too. Then, Bullet pulled out his iPhone and played games while we waited. I could hear something sounding creepy.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A game." He said.

"What game is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nazi Zombies." He said, putting the phone down. "Anyone want to try it?"

We all said yes, including Fluttershy.

Fluttershy got to 5 rounds, Rarity got to 9, Applejack got 10, Pinkie and I got 25, and Rainbow Dash got the closest to his record, with a 37 out of 59.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now, we wait." He said, turning his phone off and putting it away.

After a while of waiting, Mr. Woods called us in, and we went in his office.

"So, where's your parents?" He asked.

"Dead." Michael said.

"That sucks, don't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"So, you're their guardian?" Mr. Woods asked Michael.

"Yep." He said.  
"So, what do you kids want for classes?" Mr. Woods asked.

After we all got our classes situated, he asked Michael, "Since the kids here have many vices, I should ask you if you have anything, like smoking, drinking, tattoos, anything like that."

"I should have a tattoo." Michael said, lifting up his shirt. "Is it there?"

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Woods asked.

What I saw, was a giant bulldog, slashing through Michael's back with it's right paw, and a gun in it's left, under the letters, "U.S.M.C." in a banner, and above a smaller banner that read, "Semper Fidelis - We protect freedom"

"I was seventeen, and I was going to go into the Marines, but I wasn't good enough." He said.

"Are you going to go next year?" He asked.

"Maybe." Michael said.

"Well, I hope you make it." He said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

Then, when everything was set, we went out since it was the end of the day.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Now." Michael said, "We go to our house."

"Where is it?" Pinkie asked.

"I should have the directions Celestia gave me." He said.

When we got there, we seen a car, outside of a house, and on the inside was everything, from food to school supplies, to electronics, like a television, a Playstation 4 and games, and laptops, all labeled with our names, Bullet, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and I. Michael was surprised, to say the least, and on the kitchen table, was $10,000.

"Thank you Celestia." He said, as he went to the couch and turned on the television to "The Military Channel." They had a documentary about him on.

"Those were the good old days." He began, "Wolf, Pointy, Big Man, Psycho, Ramirez and I. We were some of the best."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"I died." He said, "But now I live in Equestria with everypony, and I'm finally happy again, or atleast I was, until I got back here to this shithole."

"How are the bedrooms going to go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think we should share three to three to one." He said, "Me being the one, in the smallest room." He said.

"Why do you get to be alone?" Rainbow asked.

"It's kind of weird for guys to be sleeping with girls in the same room." He said.

"What about you and Luna?" Rainbow argued.

"We're a real family." He said, "And we're married, and it's also weird here for a 33 year old to be sleeping in the same room with 15-16 year olds."

"That is true." Fluttershy agreed, "I wouldn't want my kids sleeping with a thirty year old guy, unless you wanted to Bullet."

"No, no, No!" He said, "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"You're welcome." She said, before going upstairs.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Now, I guess we eat." He said, before going out to the kitchen. "What do you girls want for dinner?" He asked.

"Anything." We all said.

"Alright." He said, "Now that's something I can live with."

"What's this show?" Rainbow Dash asked, when she put on a show named, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

"No!" Michael screamed, as he ran like a football player to get the remote and turned the television off before we could see anything.

"What was that for?" Applejack asked.

"Not, a kid's show!" Michael panted, as he walked back to the kitchen.

"It seemed alright." Rarity said.

"Okay, if you want to watch something with blood, guts, and more blood, then be my guest." He said.

"No thanks." We all said, except rainbow, who said, "Aww, I can't watch it?"

"No, I wouldn't if I were you." He said.

"Come on, please?" She asked.

"No." He said, "No, no, no, no."

"Fine." She pouted, before going outside, we all followed her, except Michael.

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts**

"That was damn too close." I said, as I made the girls dinner. A salad, while I had chicken, and jalapenos on mine.

As we ate, Rainbow Dash noticed the chicken I had in my salad, and asked, "What's that?"

"Chicken." I said as I forked another bite into my mouth.

"Can I have some?"

"Alright." I said, anyone else want to try?"

"Yes." Everybody said.

I then went to get them chicken, which I doubted they would like, because all they ate was vegetables. Vegetables, and fruit.

"Here you girls go." I said, as I put the plate of chicken in front of them.

They all tried it, with Fluttershy being hesitant at first, but then they all liked it, to my surprise.

"That was yummy." She said, then I began to laugh hysterically, I almost choked to death.

"What?" Twilight asked.

I showed them my iPhone, and what was on it. What was it? It was an e-mail from the school, telling people they have just had a fire. The school will be shut down until September 21. Meaning we have a lot of time here before school begins.

"Well, what does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It means that we don't have to go to school until the 21st.

"And?" Twilight asked.

"We were supposed to go on the 6th. Fifteen more days of summer, than what it was orginally." I said.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

_**Author's Note:**_**Sorry everyone... Well, not really. Anyways, let me tell you all where I have been... My laptop has been out of it for the past, (I don't know, month?) Anyways, now I'm back, and still as beautiful, and better than ever (This year, the HESS truck's here!) No. Okay, anyways, I lost EVERY-FUCKING-THING! Including my other stories, like "The Wedding of Geronimo Stilton" and "The Dovahkiin's real prophecy" They were still in my laptop, not uploaded yet. Anyways, sorry if this story is not as good as my other stories, but now you know why, Right? Not being able to type for a month really gets you, coupled with dystonia=Bad News... So yeah, Godwrites out.**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: September 20, 2036**

I bought a keyboard so I could play it. I was amazed I could find one for less than $100. I bought it. When I got home, I showed the girls. They were all asking me what it was and what it did. I told them to follow me to my room, which they did. I believe I forgot to mention Spike was here too, didn't I? He followed me too. When the keyboard was situated and everything was a go, I began playing. First, I played "Fur Elise", then "Rondo alla Turka", or better known as "The Turkish March" and I ended with "Pachelbel's "Canon." They were all surprised, needless to say. It was Twilight who spoke first.

"That was amazing!" She said, "What is it?"

"It's a keyboard." I stated.

"Why weren't you here when Trixie went to Ponyville and try to humiliate Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Spike." She said, before kicking him.

"I'm just curious." He said.

"Okay." I said, seperating them. Spike looked like a dog more than a dragon now. "The reason why I wasn't there when Trixie went to Ponyville, was because I was here."

"Oh, I understand now." He said.

"Good." I said, as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, before opening the door.

"Your new neighbors." Said two people.

"Okay." I said, as I invited them inside.

We eventually learned their names were, Ronald Gallagher, and Joyce Gallagher. Ronald was in the Navy during The Gulf War. They had three children, who had grandchildren. What Ron said after surprised me.

"You want to join the sevice?" He asked.

"How did you-?" I asked.

"I know things." He said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to go." I said, "But now that both our parents are dead, it's going to be hard with the sisters."

"Oh, well, I didn't know your parents were dead, how did they die?" He asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just trying to figure us out. An eighteen year old and his 16 year old 'sisters' living alone in a house, in an unforgiving world.

"Our father died of cancer in 2021." I said. I did the math in my head this time, thank god the school didn't figure it out yet, "And our mother died of the earthquake in Boston recently."

"Where were you kids?" He asked.

"Alabama." I said.

"Well, that hit the fan rather fast, didn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, "I dropped out of school when I was a sophomore, to help my dad with everything. He was diagnosed after they were all born. Sextuplets. Anyways, then I dropped out of the Marines training to come back here when my sisters were left alone." I continued.

"Life has a funny way of doing things like that." He said.

"Yeah, it does." I said.

"Well, we got to go back home we're going to Florida tomorrow." Joyce said.

"I wish we could go one day." I said.

"You guys can go with us one year." He said.

"No, I was joking." I said, "Yeah, you don't have to do anything for us." I continued, "I just want you to now that."

"Alright." They said, "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Talk to you later then." They said.

"See you guys later." I said, closing the door behind them.

"They seemed nice." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah they are." Rainbow Dash said.

"What did he do again?" Applejack asked.

"Same thing I did." I said, "Military."

"That makes him 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, what part of the military was he in?" Rarity asked.

"He could be anything in the Navy." I said, "He could've been a captain of a ship, or, he could've been with the Navy SEALs."

"What are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"They." I began, "Are the most badass guys you will ever meet." I said, "They took down the FBI's most wanted criminal, Osama bin Laden."

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, but that's credit to an even higher 'society' in the SEALs named SEAL Team 6." I said.

"Is there six members?" Twilight asked.

"No, that's just the name of them, SEAL Team 1, SEAL Team 2, SEAL Team 3, and so on." I said.

"This place just got 10% cooler now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." I said, "But you are ALL going back to Equestria once the year is up, alright?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Who's the best pony for allowing you girls to come here?" I asked.

"You are Michael." They all said, giggling.

"Well, let's go, tomorrow's the first day of school!" I said, as they all got into their beds.

When I got into my bed, I couldn't sleep as well as I used to in Equestria, maybe it's being without Luna, maybe it's just my human mind doing stupid shit I don't want it to? All I know is that I don't like it.

**The Next Day: Codename :School:**  
**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts**  
**Date: September 21, 2036**

The first day of school arrived, :yay:! I really didn't want to go, because I learned all this when I was alive. The first class, we all had, was math. I sucked at that back when I WAS in school. Kids were all pointing and laughing at other people, and all that, and believe me, I think I heard two girls talking of how "dreamy" I looked.

Then, in came the teacher...

It was my old math teacher, Mr. LaRoche. He was THE shit back then. He was in the U.S.M.C. in Korea. He was at least 100 years old now.

"Hey kids, how are you?" He asked. In the meantime, no one person spoke a word. It was dead quiet, just like that. "Now, I am your new teacher. My name is Mr. LaRoche. Now if you were here for the past 50 years, you would know me, and I say that because I see new faces here. But, that's for another day. Anyways, I'll take attendance, and then we'll introduce ourselves."

As he went through roll call, I looked over to my right, and seen Rainbow Dash, and to my left was Twilight. In front of me, was Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, and behind me, was Rarity and Fluttershy.

When Mr. LaRoche was done with the attendance, he called me up to say "hi" to the class. Oh, and I would. Say. "Hi".

I stood up, went to the podium, and began, "My name is Michael Finn, I am 18 years old, and I want to be a Marine, but I can't because of my younger sisters, Jasmine, Summer, June, Haydyn, Michelle and River. However, I can't since both of our parents died. So, yeah, my life has been absolute hell as of now." I said, going back to my seat.

"Michael." Mr. LaRoche said, "Stand back up."

I stood up.

"You remind me of a young lad who I used to teach." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"He actually, had the same name as you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Oh, he's dead, been dead since 2018." He said.

"What about his wife, or parents?" I asked.

"Last I heard, both his parents died, and his girlfriend died from a stupid asshole named Brian Southwick." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, sucks too, he was about to marry her too." He said.

"He was a Marine?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of factly, a Captain." He said.

Then, one girl raised her hand. It was Big Man's niece. Diane Desmond. She was 17 and was a bit... 'slutty'. I won't tell anyone what she was wearing, just from stuff Big Man said.

"Yes, Diane?" Mr. LaRoche asked.

"My uncle fought with Michael before." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, "He's dead too."

"How'd he die?" He asked.

"The earthquake." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Well, did he get a medal of honor?" He asked.

"N-no." She said.

"Well, this kid did." He said, "If it weren't for him, you're cousin wouldn't be here neither."

"Don't remind me." She said.

As the day wore on, I found myself with everyPONY in math, and history. My history teacher also told us about myself, saying I was a 'bit of a clown'. This teacher's name was Mr. Meter. (Yes, it is spelled like that). I was actually quite pleased to see he remembered me like that, after he seated me in the corner of the room, (that is the ONLY place I will ever become a class clown is if I am in the front right corner of the room). When he read the attendance, he almost had a heart attack. When he looked at me, he must've had a heart attack.

"Michael, is that you?" He asked.

"No, sir, I'm not related to him in any way." I stated.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said, lying.

"Are you tryng to be like him?" He asked.

"No sir." I said, "Why?"

"Why do you keep calling me "sir", then?" He questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it was because I tried to join the marines too?" I asked.

"Who knows, but why did you try to join?" He asked, "Why didn't you get in?"

"My stay was a bit- shortened." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Our parents are- dead." I said.

"Wow." He said, "I'm sorry to hear that.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Where do you hail from?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Alabama." I said.

"Alright." He said, giving a weird type of gaze.

I just ignored it, and at the end of the day, I found myself almost dead from exhaustion. I DO NOT LIKE SCHOOL.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello everypony, I got to make this quick, but, sorry for not releasing as often as I used to. But I do have good reasons! One, is I have been working with my father; Two, is I have had a MAJOR writer's block, and; Three, I have just bought Borfderlands 2 on Steam. (But, now for good news), The inspiration I have from writing this ONE story, is I found two of those old MLP "dolls" or "figurines?" One of them, is (I think, I never researched them) Pinkie Pie, and the other, I'll just call Butt Stallion (Like for the Borderlands 2 reference)? So, yeah, that's my life as of three weeks ago, when I first began writing this story. This chapter is dedicated to: School! The prison most children endure each day.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

POV: Michael Finn Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts Date: September 27, 2036

Our first English assignment was to show the class our talents. When the day came, which was today, I sat and watched other kids' talents. The girls had some trouble finding their talents, so I helped them. Twilight's was typing 110 words per minute, Rainbow's was playing guitar, Applejack's was karate, Pinkie's was baking, Rarity's was making dresses, and Fluttershy's was communicating with animals. When the teacher, Mr. Teehan called on me, I brought everybody down to the auditorium, and I played the Hungarian Rhapsody by Franz Liszt. Everybody was amazed. Then, they all started clapping three minutes in, because they all thought it was over. I said, "I ain't done yet." I played the whole thing, all 7 minutes of it too. I was amazed at myself for doing this too. Yesterday, a kid played Fur Elise on the piano, which was quite impressive.

I then lied saying we were all Hungarian, and I learned that song from watching videos of it. Mr. Teehan was amazed at me. He asked when I learned it. I said, back in 4th grade.

Then, it was Lunchtime. I sat with a few guys I met, the girls sat together.

"Hey, dude, that was awesome the way you played that piano." Brian Warner, the kid who played the piano yesterday, said.

"Thanks." I said, "Yesterday was awesome too."

"You're welcome." He said.

"Dude, you have a talent." Said a kid by the name of Austin Witunsky.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah, every girl in the class says you aren't bad looking either." He said.

"Thanks, but I'm taken." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"My girlfriend back in Alabama." I said.

This got everybody's attention at the table who asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Alisya." I said, holding out a picture of Luna, hoping it turned her into a human too. It did, and every guy was saying, "Wow."

"She is my girlfriend, and I don't think any girl in this school can replace her." I said.

"You're loyal as a dog." Andrew Cavicchi said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said.

"If I ever went to a different state, I would be cheating on my girlfriend." He said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"I don't have one." He said.

"Exactly." I said.

"BURN!" Everyone said.

Then, a loud crash shocked me. I seen Diane, and someone else fighting. The guys all asked, "Dude, isn't that your sister?" I looked, and found Twlight. I then asked myself if I should intervene. I then remembered a girl in this school got in a fight, and got brain damage. I decided yes.

I then looked at how many girls I'd be up against. I would be up against three. Diane, and two of her best friends. I rushed through the crowd, and took out the first girl by pulling her wrist towards me, and used an elbow strike I learned from Muay Thai. The other girl, I side kicked, a move I learned in the MMA. Diane, rushed me, wrong move. I did a Tomoe Nage, another move I learned in the MMA. Everyone was appalled, amazed, or scared by me now.

I then said, "If anyone else wants to fuck with either me, or my family, please, stand up, or else, get the fuck out of here now." Needless to say, everyone else got out of there, except Brian, Andy, and Austin. They actually helped me.

"Dude, that was amazing." Austin said, "Where did you learn that?"

"Marines." I said.

"No kidding." Brian said.

"Yep." I said.

"You're going to have to teach me that." Andrew said.

"No thanks." I said, "If I did that, then who knows what would happen."

"Good luck with Mr. Harlan." Brian said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mr. Harlan, the principal." Andrew said.

"If I do get any punishment, I'll sue the fuck off this place." I said.

"How?" Austin asked.

"Endangerment to students, and unrightful punishment." I said.

"Good luck to you." They all said.

"I'll need it." I said, before turning back to Twilight.

"What was that about?" I asked, walking to history class.

"I don't know." She said, "I asked her if I could sit with everypony, and she got in my face."

"Did you say pony?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"People don't use that." I said, "People say everybody, or everyone."

"What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"We'll find out sooner or later, come on, let's get to history." I said.

In history class, I was called down to the office. I sat down next to two other kids, who looked like they do belong in the principal's office. As I sat, I realized I don't belong here. I turned on my iPhone, and put on the song, "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold, an awesome band back when I lived here.

I sat, and I sat, and I sat, when finally, the principal came out, looking for me. I stood up, and went into his office.

"What the fuck was that in the cafeteria?" He asked.

"It was called, protecting your students." I said, "And my sister."

"Michael, I know you're a good kid, I know you lost your parents and all that, but that does not mean you can go on a rampage in the cafeteria." He said.

"That was no rampage." I said, "If I was on a rampage, I would bring at least two carbines, or weapons used in the Marines."

"You worry me Michael." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"You could get your ass sued off!" He said, a bit too loudly.

"By who?" I asked.

"The state, the family of the three girls you hit." He said, "You could get suspended, or worse, expelled." He said.

"You give me a fucking punishment right now, and it's the last punishment you'll ever give as a principal." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Firstly, this will get all over the news, then I might sue this place for endangerment to their students, and unrightful punishment." I said, "Now, are you going to give a detention?" I asked.

"Who started it?" He asked.

"It was between my sister, and Diane Desmond." I said.

"I know." He said, "I talked to Diane before you." He said, "But who do you think began this fight?"

"I think it was Diane." He said.

"She says it was Jasmine, then you all the sudden came up and fucked them up." He said.

"All I know, was that my sister said everypony, like the old television show, My Little Pony." I said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, and?" He questioned.

"And, I think Diane got the wrong message, thinking she said it, like she was fat." I said.

"Well, let's call down your sister." He stated.

"Alright." I said.

He got her class, French. I took Spanish back here. He asked for her, and she came down. She sat down, and I started using Morse code on her leg I said, "What is this all about?" I taught her Morse code back in Ponyville. She knew what I was doing, and she replied with, "I don't know, what is this?"

I replied, saying, "This is what happens when you say 'pony' instead of 'body'."

She replied with, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, now just tell Mr. Harlan the truth, and he'll understand. I already told him most of the story." I replied.

"All right." She replied, "I'll try."

She told him everything that happened during the fight, how she called Diane a pony. She said we all used to use it back when we were younger. Then, she got tripped up when he asked her, "Why?"

I told him it was because she used to watch My Little Pony as a kid, with our sisters. She agreed after I used Morse code on her leg to make her say yes.

"Alright." He said, "Michael, if you could just stay a bit longer."

"Alright." I said, "Jasmine, you want to go home?"

"I don't know, what time is it?" She asked.

"It is almost time to go, only ten more minutes left." Mr. Harlan said.

"I'll wait outside." She said.

"Alright." I said, as my attention was turned to Mr. Harlan again.

"Well, I don't know what I'll do with you Finns. I do know, that you are getting a detention though." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, you did just swear to my face, did you not?" He asked.

"Oh, right." I said, "Sorry, it was a heat of the moment thing."

"It's alright." He said, "I would've done the same thing if I were you too."

"Really?" I asked.

"No." He stated.

"Alright." I said, "Well, what's going to happen to the Finns?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, "But I would definitely hold your breath for a while, just see how this all turns out."

"Alright." I said.

"Michael, I believe you could be a Marine, maybe even better than the older Michael Finn." He said.

"Hey, I don't think I'm as cut out for it as he was. Dying to save his friends." I said, "And you should shut up."

"Why?" He asked.

"What if he had kids?" I asked, "His life has been pure hell from what I've heard, I don't think he would want to live here anymore." I told him.

"His family is dead." He said, agreeing with me.

"Exactly." I said, "I may get the medal of honor, I may not, I know I will never compare to him, nor will I ever compare myself to him."

"Those are some wise words on being in the military." He said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, you cannot compare Military." I said, "You compare Michael to anyone, you're dead."

"Funny." He said.

"It wasn't a joke." I said, "You compare anyone to him, you're dead." I said, "How do you know I wasn't his kid?"

"You said it yourself." He said.

"I know that, but just what if?" I questioned, walking out of his office with the detention slip I got. When I got outside, I found every'pony' waiting for me at the car. It was actually, a 1998 Chevrolet Suburban. I didn't complain.

"What'd he say?" Twilight asked, downcast.

"He didn't punish me, or you." I said.

"Well, what's that then?" She asked.

"Detention." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"I kinda swore to him before you came down." I said, "So, what?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"So, what's all this?" I asked.

"All what?" They asked.

"What is everone standing around for?" I asked, "Get in."

"Alright." They all said.

"Michael?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah Twiley?" I asked.

"I just want you to know, thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me out today." She said.

"No problem." I said, "Hey thanks for the help the first day I arrived in Ponyville." I continued.

"For what?" She asked.

"Remember the hypothermia I got?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"Do you want to go to a hospital?" I asked.

"No, for what?" She asked.

"I wanna check something." I said.

"No, it's fine." She said.

"No, it's not." I said, turning to Rainbow Dash and the girls, "If you all get bored, don't hesitate to call Ron and Joyce." I continued, "They'll come and pick you up." I said.

"Alright." She said, as I walked away with Twilight/Jasmine, I heard her already calling Ron and Joyce.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, "I just want to see if you don't have a concussion."

"What's a concussion?" She asked.

"You don't need to know." I said.

"Alright." She said, as we got inside. She got a room quickly, and it turned out, she had to stay overnight, and since she was underage to stay alone, I had to stay with her.

When I woke up, I found out she had a mild concussion and she didn't have to stay home from school, but if she chose to, she could.

"I'll go back." She said.

"Awesome." I said, as we walked out of the hospital.

When we got home, it was 4:00 in the afternoon, so we didn't need to go back today, I found Ron and Joyce talking to the girls.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked.

"We're talking to Ron and Joyce about your last performance." Rarity said.

"Michael, can you play us a song on our piano?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, "What song do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Play "La Campanella", by Franz Liszt." Joyce said.

"Alright." I said.

"What's wrong with Jasmine?" They asked.

"Concussion." I told them.

"From what?" They both asked.

"A girl in school." I said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yeah." I said.

**_Author's Note:_Hello everypony, It's Godwrites again, and today, I finally tried to upload on time this time! And, as a matter of factly, I am eating Frank's red hot sauce Pringles. Anyways, I left this cliff_hanger_ because, well I can do that, that's why. And, I also am putting in a HUGE MOTHER FUCKIN' PLOT TWIST! in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy _this _chapter, and if you didn't, well, fuck you then.**


	4. Chapter 4: THE PLOT TWIST!

**POV: Michael Finn**  
** Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: September 27, 2036 5:00 P.M.**

"Well, anyways, who wants to hear the song?" I asked.

"We all do." The girls said.

"All right then," I began "Where's your piano?" I asked.

"In the living room." They both said.

"Let's go." I said, bringing Twilight inside.

As I played, I looked back to Ron and Joyce. They had these looks on their faces, almost as if they both knew something. What it was, I don't know. I just hope they don't know where we originally came from.

When I was done playing the song, Ron walked up from behind me, and said, "We can trust you all."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Come, we'll show you all." He said.

As we followed them into their bedroom, I seen Ron holding two sticks in his hands. He gave one to Joyce, who showed us that they were in fact, wands.

"So?" I asked, "We've all seen Harry Potter before."

"Not Harry Potter." Joyce said, as they both said some weird ass voodoo shit, and transformed in front of all of us. I believe the initial shock from all this woke Twilight up from her concussion.

When I could see again, I found the two people who were our neighbors had transformed into ponies. Actually, alicorns.

"What. The fuck. Is this?" I asked.

"We are actually King and Queen of Equestria." Ron said.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"The King and Queen of Equestria?" Twilight/Jasmine asked.

"Queen Galaxia" Joyce said, "King Cosmos." Ron said, "At your service." They both said.

I only tried not passing out for three seconds before doing so.

When I came to, I looked up, and found myself surrounded by the girls, and Ron and Joyce.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you think happened egg-head?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, one minute, we were all talking, and the next minute, Ron and Joyce turn into ponies." I stated.

"Yeah, that's actually exactly what happened." Rarity said.

"I might pass out again." I said.

"Go right ahead." Ron said, "Nopony is judging you."

"Great, another pony manneurism." I said, before blacking out again.

**POV: Twilight/Jasmine **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: September 27, 2036**

"Wait, what just happened?" I asked.

"We are the king and queen of Equestria." Ron said.

"What happened to you both?" Rarity asked.

"We were killed and brought here." They said.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Joyce said.

"How is our kids Luna and Celestia doing?" Ron asked.

""I'm not sure about Celestia, however, Luna is married to him." I said.

"To Michael?" Joyce asked.

"Yep." I said, "He was a human before he was transported to Equestria, and he soon married Luna."

"What did he do to die?" Ron asked.

"He was a marine before he died, and he died in Azerbaijan." Applejack said.

"Why did he say he was never a marine?" Joyce asked.

"He was lying." Fluttershy said.

"To save us from humans." I said, "See, he is not a bad person."

"He was also awarded the Medal of Honor in his past life too." Rainbow Dash said.

"He's Captain Michael J. Finn!" Ron said, coming to the conclusion of who Michael was.

"Yes!" I said.

"We should probably wake him up." Ron said.

"Yeah we probably should." Joyce said.

"Michael." I said, "Wake up!"

"What, who are you?" He shouted, as he came to the conclusion of who we were.

"Oh, it's only you guys." He said, "I had the weirdest dream." He began, "Ron and Joyce turned out to be the King and Queen of Equestria.

"Only, it wasn't a dream." Ron said.

"Wait, so you are Luna and Celestia's parents?" He asked.

"Yes." Joyce said.

"Great." He said, "I'm going to sit down again."

"We won't hurt you." Ron said, "We heard you are married to Luna."

"Yeah." Michael said.

"What's your pony name?" Ron asked.

"My pony name is Bullet, Bullet Loshad."

"Bullet Loshad?" Joyce asked.

"I'm not good at coming up with names." He said, defensively.

"Well, what do they mean?" Ron asked.

"Bullet, as you girls know was my name because I shot bullets out of my guns, and Loshad means "Horse" in Russian, I am Russian." He said.

"Well, Prince Bullet, what are you the prince of?" Joyce asked.

"I am the Prince of Warfare." He said,

"Well, Bullet, I never would believe I would say this, but welcome to the family." King Cosmos said.

"Thank you both." Michael said

"You are very welcome." Queen Galaxis said.

"Why don't we try to adopt you all as our kids." King Cosmos said, "That way, you wouldn't have so much weight on your shoulders, Prince Bullet."

"Alright." He said, "You can try to adopt us all, but I do not believe you will have enough money to do so."

"How much do you kids have?" Queen Galaxia asked.

"$9,000." Bullet said.

"That is plenty." Queen Galaxia said.

"Wait a minute, Bullet, is everything we know about you a lie or not?" Ron said.

"Let me tell you all about my real life." He began, "I was born on May 2, 1993 in Dublin, Ireland. My parents decided to have me over there, so they planned a 6 month vacation. I was the middle child, a brother older, and a sister younger. My brother and I, when we reached the legal age decided to join the military. I was U.S.M.C. and he was Green Berets. He was captured by the taliban in '09. He died by one of the Navy SEALs thinking he was a Taliban. I died back in 2018 in Azerbaijan, by a mortar's direct hit. Before I died, I was shot in the back by an SVD Dragunov. I stayed behind allowing the rest of my company, Alpha company to leave. I picked off a few Al-Qaeda in Azerbaijan, I think I killed 20 Al-Qaeda out of the 30 rounds I shot off. My younger sister, who is also a pony, and I grew apart rapidly after my brother's death." He ended his speech after.

"Well, that is one sad life." Ron said, "I mean the way you died anyways."

"Thank you for your kindness." He said.

"You are most welcome." Joyce said, "Come, let's get you kids settled."

"Alright." Michael said.

He and King Cosmos stayed behind and Michael played the piano. He said he was writing something called, "Luna." I think it has something to do with the princess.

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: September, 28, 2036**

I played Moonlight Sonata, I finished the piece with a 4th movement, however, because, I thought it needed a 4th movement. I played the first three, then played the final, my movement after. I played with King Cosmos watching me. I felt so, weird playing it infront of him. I was married to his daughter, his _**princess**_, and what was I? I was a dead person, all I was, was a Marine Corps grunt. That was all I was. He could've killed me if he wanted to do so. I know he wouldn't, but still, it makes me feel weird when I know that someone can have that power over me.

**Date Change: December 2, 2036**

Over the past few months, I have been trying to get a job. It seems as though no one wants a person who fucked up a girl. I tried for the Weymouth Police Department. They are actually, the only people who would take me.

'Twas also holiday season. A time for frolicking the snow, making snowmen, having family over for dinner. Our family was just us, me and the mane 6, and King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia. I also played the song to burn it onto a disc, so that Luna can listen to it. I have been worried that I joined the police force. I mean, what if three armed men just open fire, and I'm in the crosshairs? What happens if I die here again?

_**Author's**_** Note:**** Hello Everypony, Godwrites here again. The 'Plot' Twist has finally come! (Der Fuhrer will be pleased with my success)! Anyways, sorry about the World at War reference, but uhhhh yeah. And now, my loyal subjects, I leave you with this. GODWRITES OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: December 24, 2037**

'Twas the night before Christmas, not a creature was stirring, not even a pony.

"Christmas vacation." I said, "A time for kids to love the holidays, because, well, you get free stuff."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep." I said, "It is a time for younger kids to love especially, because Santa gives the kids stuff, however, it's not about getting, instead, it's about giving."

"Wow." Rainbow Dash said, "Really?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, that's awesome." She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" She said.

"I mean, what's wrong?" I said.

"It's just that, I have never given anyone anything then, I always thought this time was about getting." She said.

"You give people stuff everyday." I told her.

"Prove it." She said.

"Well, you give me a headache every day." I said.

"Don't even go there." She said.

"You started." I said, "Anyways, you give Scootaloo the inspiration to try to join the Wonderbolts."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" She said.

"Yeah, you did." I said, "Actually, everypony has given something in their lives."

"What have I given?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, you have given ponies the greatest clothes, so they don't freeze to death." I said.

"What about me?" Applejack asked.

"You give ponies the apples from your farm, so they don't starve to death." I said.

"What about me Bullet?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, you give me a smile on my face whenever I'm feeling down." I said, "I don't know about everypony else, but you do for me."

"What about me?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Fluttershy, I think you have given ponies something I could never do." I said, "You give ponies kindness, which is actually really good."

"What about me Bullet?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Twilight, you were the first pony to give me this, and that was a second chance. When everypony didn't even care about who or what I was, you saw something inside me, you saw my brokeness. That is something not many people can see either. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." She said.

"That is so sweet." Joyce said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I do believe you have given ponies something in their lives too." Ron said.

"What could the prince of warfare possibly give anypony?" I asked.

"Well, when you were a human, you gave people the feeling of being safe, you gave people the freedom every man, woman, and child deserves. I'm not sure if you've done that for your pony friends or not. But, I do know that, in your past life, that is what you gave me. I was a human when you joined the military." Ron said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You have also allowed us to be your adoptive parents." Joyce said.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" I asked.

"You have, and instead of telling everypony items, they have given, you told them all what they given that counts, like friendship, like life, and like the second chance, and inspiration." Ron said, "That shows true character."

"Thanks." I said.

"You are welcome." He said.

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Date: December 25, 2037**

When I woke up, I found everypony gathered around a tree with boxes under it.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"These are items." Michael said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yep, Ron, Joyce and I bought you girls some stuff." He said.

"What could we have given you guys?" Fluttershy asked.

"You all have given me what I need, a family, whether or not we're related, I still think of us as a family." Michael said.

"Us too." Ron said.

"Now, come on." Michael said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Are you girls going to open your stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted, as she dove right into her presents, she even tore off the wrapping paper with her teeth once.

"Hey Spike!" Michael called out.

"Yeah?" He asked, emerging from behind the couch.

"We got you something too." Michael said.

"Wow, really?" Spike asked.

"Yes, really." He said, "Now, since you're a dog, and dogs like bones, I thought I would give you this." Michael said, walking out to the car. When he returned, he brought in a giant bone.

"That's for me?" Spike asked.

"Yep." He said, "If you don't like it, I can get you something you want. I'm sorry we done this all last night, or else I would've asked you what you wanted."

"What do you do with it?" Spike asked.

"What you do with it, is you eat it." He said.

"How do I eat this whole thing?" Spike asked.

"You don't eat the bone silly." Michael said, "Only the meat, and you don't have to eat the whole thing in one sitting!"

"Alright." Spike said, "I'll try it." But not before he pretended he was playing baseball, a sport Michael introduced us all to during our first week here.

"Yep." Michael said, sitting down at the piano, "The only thing that would make this perfect was if Luna were here."

He then began playing a song he calls "Alouette."

"Where's that from?" I asked.

"You don't know, and you're taking French?" He asked.

"The place that speaks French?" I asked.

"You speak French, Canada speaks French, and France speaks French." He said.

"France?" I questioned.

"Exactly." He replied.

"Really?" I asked, "Where's that?"

"Europe." He said.

"Where's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Across the Atlantic Ocean." He said.

"Well, this Christmas ended perfectly." Ron said.

"Wait until we're back in school, see what happens." Michael said.

"All right." Joyce said.

I reviewed our presents, we all got iPhones, iTunes cards, and a lot more stuff.

"We should've gotten you guys something." We said.

"Nope, I'm good." Bullet said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"Me three." Joyce said.

"Are you guys sure?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm sure." Michael said.

I don't know who started the group hug, if it was Michael, or I, but we had a group hug.

**POV: Princess Luna **  
**Location: Canterlot, Equestria **  
**Date: Decembehooves 25, 2037**

"You know something?" I asked Celestia.

"No, what?" She replied.

"What happens if they find another pony?" I asked.

"I don't know what will happen between Bullet and the girls, and the other pony, however, I know that's why we are able to fit one other pony on the way back here." She said.

"I don't know what'll happen, but I do feel as if though Bullet won't be back as soon as the girls." I said.

"Then they would have to find two other ponies, and that will be easily impossible." She said.

"It would wouldn't it?" I said.

"Yes." She said, "You worry too much."

"You aren't worried that one of the best ponies with the best legacy will be forgotten on a very hostile planet?"

"When you put it that way..." Celestia said.

"We should check on them." I said.

"No, you can't!" Celestia shouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Using magic from our realm into their realm will tear a hole in the continuum of space and time!" She shouted.

"That's bad, isn't it." I said.

"Yes." She said, with a worried look on her face.

"All right." I said.

"Thank you." She said, "I was worried you were going to kill us all."

_**Author's**_** Note:**** Hello everypony, Godwrites here, and well, umm I guess this chapter is about Christmas, although I thought this would be something completely different, since it isn't Christmas yet. But, oh well. Anyways, if you guys want to, review this sh!t. Please? Thanks you guys. Godwrites out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: Februrary 14, 2037**

"Hey, King Cosmos?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked, still working on things for Valentine's Day.

"Do you think I could call Luna, and tell her happy Valentine's day?" I asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." He said.

"Thanks." I said, before calling her.

When she finally picked up, I was relieved.  
"Hey Luna, I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's day." I said.

"Thank you Bullet." She said, "What's Valentine's day?" She asked.

"It's a lot like Hearts and Hooves day." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, humans do the same things, decorate the rooms with hearts and stuff, but it's a lot worse." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Because Hearts and Hooves days I spent with you, Valentine's day, I'm not with you now." I said.

"That is so sweet." She said, "Oh, that's right." She said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The portal only has room enough for one other pony to go through more than the amount of ponies that originally went through it." She said.

"So, if we found two more ponies, one of us wouldn't be able to go through it?" I asked.

"Right." She said.

"Luna, I'll call you back." I said.

"Oh, all right." She said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, then, I hung up. Then, I threw the phone at the wall, and it broke. It was quite loud, because I heard Ron and Joyce come from upstairs, and downstairs, asking me what was going on.

"Goddammit." I said.

"What is it?" Joyce asked.

"One of us has to stay here." I said, "I already know it's me though."

"Why?" They asked.

"I don't know." I said, "One minute, I was telling Luna happy Valentine's day, then the next, she tells me, one of us will have to stay behind in this wretched shithole, then I throw the fucking phone!"

"That's all right." Cosmos said, "I'll stay behind."

"No, no it's not." I said, "I'll stay behind, you guys mean so much more to Luna, Celestia, and Cadence than I do." I said, "I only mean so much to Luna." I continued, "You guys'll be going."

"Are you sure you want to stay behind?" They asked.

"Yes." I said, "I thought we could surprise Luna, and Celestia with us all going back to Equestria when the portal opens back up, but, obviously, I was wrong, dead wrong." That was when the girls came back in from shopping.

"Hey guys, why does it look like a 40s sad movie?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, you guys have no fucking idea what I have to go through now because of you!" I shouted, I admit, I was a little tough on them. They didn't know what was going on. I then walked up to my room, alone.

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: Februrary 14, 2037**

"Yo, what's wrong with him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Who's phone is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why did he just scream at us like that?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, isn't this a time for all good things?" Applejack asked.

"Well, we'll answer the questions that won't give too much away first." King Cosmos said, "Firstly, it's the house phone, nothing we can't fix."

"Secondly, Applejack, yes this is a time of good things." Queen Galaxia said, "Rarity, he screamed at you all like that because he is very upset."

"Lastly, Rainbow Dash." King Cosmos said, "He just learned he'll have to stay behind another year."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"The portal only has room for one more pony, and since all of us, are going, he'll have to stay behind."

"I never knew." I said.

"No worries, he didn't mean it." Galaxia said, "He's just very depressed."

"Should I talk to him?" I asked.

"I think the best thing to do is to let him be." She said.

"Oh, alright." I said.

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts**  
** Date: Februrary 15, 2037**

"God, how stupid am I?" I asked myself, "Yelling at 6 innocent girls who never did anything wrong?"

"Michael?" asked a famliar voice, "Can I come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay." She said, opening the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She said, "After all, I do take health, and I know, about what to do when somepony is depressed."

"I'm fine." I said, "Just sad is all."

"Why are you so sad?" She asked.

"I'm so sad because I yelled at 6 beautiful, inspiring, and creative girls earlier today." I said.

"That's why you're sad?" She asked.

"Sad, lame, an idiot." I said, "Those are also words you can use to describe me.

"You are not an idiot, or are you lame." She said.

"If I'm not lame, explain to me why I yelled at you girls earlier today?" I asked.

"Because, your sad about something... What is it?" She asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise to not tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright." I sighed, "Earlier today, I was talking to Luna, telling her to have a happy Valentine's day, and I learned that the portal only has room for one more than the amount that went in to go back."

"That's why you yelled?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked.

"Because that means I'll have to stay behind." I said.

"I can stay." She offered.

"Nope, you girls all have so much to live for, just... forget what I told you about today, please?" I asked.

"All right." She said, "Need a hug?"

"I'm afraid I do." I said, hugging her.

"Was that so bad?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, "Thanks Fluttershy."

"You're welcome." She said, "Remember, only you can stop yourself."

"Thanks." I said again.

"You're welcome." She said.

I went downstairs, hoping nopony would hear me, and I succeeded. I then walked over towards the piano, then I began playing, Sweden (the Minecraft theme). Anyways, I was sure nopony heard me, until, "Hey, Bullet?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, Twilight?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the piano.

"I heard you playing the piano, and I was wondering, if you could teach me it?" She asked.

"Sure, I can teach you it, but you won't learn as much as I know in the time you're still a human." I said.

"It's all right." She said.

"Okay." I said, "Sit down."

"All right." She said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, let's start off with something easy." I said, "Hit that key." I continued, pointing to a key.

After she hit it, I pointed out more keys, and she hit them with accuracy.

"Good, now you've just played, "Mary had a little lamb" on the piano." I said.

"Cool." She said, "Do you think I could play any songs you know?" She asked, "Like the Hungarian Rhapsody?"

"Not yet you can't." I said, continuing to teach her. It was now Sunday morning, and I continued to teach her the piano.

After about three hours in, 12:00 AM to 3:00 AM, she learned "Mary had a little lamb", "Jingle bells", and "Ode to joy".

"Now, when you get as good as me, you will be able to learn this!" I said, playing Pirates of the Caribbean.

After the 14 minute solo, she asked me what song that was. I told her it was from a very famous movie entitled, "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Cool." She stated.

"Isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Now, for my real question." She said, "Why did you yell at us?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded

"You heard me." She said, "Why did you yell at us?" She asked agan.

"I'm going to have to stay behind here." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" I repeated, "Because, only one more pony can go back than what came through." I said.

"The portal can open again, can't it?" She asked.

"I'm sure it can, but I know it's going to take at least another year." I said.

"I know Luna won't forget about you, and we'll also give it our all to make it so you can get back earlier than another year." She said.

"Thanks Twiley." I said, "But I doubt I'll need it."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I know for certain before you girls can get me back into Equestria, I'll be dead by something bullshit." I said, "But, who knows." I continued, "If I'm not dead, when you girls can get me back through, just call my cell phone." I finished with, "I'll be back home so I can set this thing up."

"All right." She said, "We'll all wait for you."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"We should get back to bed, shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should." She said.

I went back into my room, and she went back into hers'.

_**Author's**** Note:**_**Hello, everypony, Godwrites is back again with another 'plot' twist. This time, everything didn't go as planned, since Bullet's has to stay behind and everything. Also, I would just like to clarify; There is absolutely nothing, going on between Bullet and the Mane 6, just thought I would let y'all know that, because, in this chapter alone, it sure as hell seems like there is. But, no, Bullet is Luna's, and Luna is Bullet's "Special Somepony." Okay? All right, then, well, next chapter is going to have a fight (scene?). I don't know what it would be called in a story. Well, my left hand is getting cramped the fuck up, so it looks as I will end this Author's Note here, G-Writes out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Human Weapon

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts**  
** Date: March 12, 2037**

Today, Brian told me about a big fight going on today. When I asked him who, he gulped and said, "You and Steve Simmons are."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"The Quarterback for the school." He said.

"I ain't worried." I said.

"You're not?" He asked, surprised.

"Nope." I said, "Why?"

"Well, because he is 6 foot 7 and weighs over 250 pounds."

"Yeah, and has he fought before in his life?" I asked.

"Yes, and he hasn't lost one yet." He said.

"Well, he's going to lose this one." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I've been training with the U.S.M.C. for over a decade." I stated.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"All you need to know," I said, "is the moves I used in the cafeteria.

"All right." He said.

**Lunchtime:**

Seems as though everyone knew about the fight after lunch, now including my 'sisters' as they walked over towards me. "Are you crazy?" Haydyn asked.

"Define crazy." I said.

"The fact that you are going up against a barbaric psychopath who is twice your size?" Michelle asked.

"Possibly, I might be crazy." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasmine asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why not?" June asked, "Because he will kill you?"

"I doubt a 6 foot 250 pound man can fuck me up." I said.

"Why is that?" River asked.

"Because if you girls don't remember, I can screw anything I want to? Marines?" I asked.

"Oh." Summer said.

"Yeah." I said, "So don't worry you pretty little heads off, all right?"

"All right." They said.

"Good." I said.

Then, they all walked away.

They had to tell Diane what I said, because when she came, she was trying to make me surrender to her. Never surrender.

"Michael, I hope you know that Steve has beaten everybody he's fought." She said.

"So far." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"He ain't beating me." I said, "Or atleast before we fight."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I was military." I said, "I've had over a decade training with the Marines because of my dad."

"Yeah right." She said, "I doubt it." she continued, walking away.

"How do you explain how I fucked you three girls up." I said.

"We're girls." She said, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Tell that to my sister Jasmine then." I said.

"I meant fighting men." She said.

"All right." I said, "Just wait 'till you go into a dark alley." I whispered so she couldn't hear me, but at the same time, all the guys could, which caused an uproar of laughter.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"Nothing." I said.

"What did he say?" She asked Brian.

"He didn't say anything." He said.

"All right then." She said, walking away, "I hope you like Steve, 'cause he's going to kill you both."

"Don't lsten to her." I said, "When I'm done with him, he'll be dead." I continued, "Or wishing he was dead."

"You are so cocky." Cavicchi said, "Have you ever seen him, dude?"

"Nope." I said, "Why?"

"Good luck to you!" Shouted an unknown voice.

I looked around to find the source of the voice, and I found him.

"That's him." Cavicchi confirmed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." Brian said.

"I think you're the one who needs luck!" I shouted.

"Kid, it seems we haven't properly met!" He shouted back, "I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you Steve!" I shouted, "I'm Nobody-Cares!"

I caused an absolute silence in the cafeteria. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"My name is, Nobody-Cares!" I shouted.

"You want to die?" He asked.

I looked back at the girls, who looked scared.

"Apparently." I said.

"Let's do this then." He said.

"Wait 'till after school." I said.

"Oh yeah, I'll throw down right here." He said, walking up to me.

"Oh, you want to die?" I asked.

"It seems as if though you want to, shrimp." He said, pushing me.

"Okay, now that I have proper jurisdiction." I said, "Let's do this." I continued, going into a defensive stance.

"Gladly." He said, rushing me.

Everyone was actually cheering for him. That didn't lower my morale.

I then dodged his attack, and he came back towards me. When he did, I did a sacrifice throw. A sacrifice throw is when you fall backwards to throw your opponent. I did exactly that. Then, when he got back up, I performed an uchi mata. It could potentially paralyze someone, however, in this fight, not even close. When he tried to get up, I performed an okuri eri jime. The okuri eri jime is a chokehold that could kill someone, because while you hold onto the collar of his gi, it slows the bloodflow to the brain to a trickle. Hold it for ten seconds, and your opponent will black out, however, if you hold it a bit longer, and he's dead. I only held it until he blacked out. Before he did, he said, "We'll finish this after school."

I got up, and stated, "Gladly." Then, I walked out of the cafeteria. I got a bruise on my side, other than that, only a few cuts. Nothing major.

When school was out, I was one of the first people out. I stood where he could see me. When he walked out, he saw me. Then he stopped dead cold. Then, what he did was phenomenal. Phenomenally stupid. He told me we were going to fight with sticks. I told him, "I hope you know I'm an expert at Eskrima.

He asked me, "What is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said.

When the sticks were delivered, I found them to be perfect for myself. Lightweight, hardwood sticks. Exactly what we used to use in Eskrima.

What I done first was the pangilog. What it is, is the way to break someone's arm. Then, he found a weak spot on me. He tripped me. I immediately gripped the staff with both hands, because I knew he would be trying to hit me with his. I then done something I don't think Jackie Chan could do. I put the staff down, and got up. Then, I had done a disarm. But I had the chance to hit im in the skull, but I didn't because I could easily fracture vertebrate. When his stick was gone, I threw mine as well. I then got in close to him so I could perform the palamut. A move that, if performed with a stick, or knife could leave him dead. I stunned him, but he immediately got back up. He then got his stick, somehow, and hit me with it, in the gut area. I coughed up blood. I wasn't down or out, yet.

He then tried to choke me. I might've looked like I was dead, but I wasn't. He laughed at me. When he did, I did something which surprised him. I done the choke defense, which is a move performed by the Israeli military, in Krav Maga. My father was stationed in Israel before he was diagnosed with dystonia, so when I was old enough, he taught me everything in Krav Maga. I had to end this fght soon. I then done a shoulder throw, learned in Pangration. I don't know where this is from, but it sure did save me. I threw him over me. I then performed the okuri eri jime again. This time, I won. I'm sure he didn't want to fight me again. But I didn't complain. I looked around, before I blacked out, (possibly from the internal bleeding). We were then rushed to the hospital. When I had woken up, I was met by the girls, and King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia.

"What happened?" I asked, "I feel like I was hit with a boulder on my stomach."

"Well, you basically, did." Ron said.

"What?" I asked.

"You fought Steve Simmons, remember?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah." I said, "What happened?"

"You got internal bleeding, Steve got a lot more." Twilight said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, let's see, here." She began, before going through the list, "You gave him a major concussion, internal bleeding, broke his arm, and his leg, and you tore his achilles tendon."

"Serves him right." I said.

"Yeah, it does." Ron said, "Who started it?"

"He did." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"He was shouting things in the cafeteria, then he pushed me, and I fucked him up in there, then we fought outside." I said.

"Alright." He said.

I then turned to Joyce, "When am I going home?"

"You can go home in about three days." She said.

"Sweet." I said, "Hospital food again."

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: South Shore Hospital, Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: 5:00 PM, March 12, 2037**

When Michael said, "Hospital food again." Joyce asked us, "What does he mean by 'again'?"

"He fought so many things in Equestria." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like Queen Chrysalis, and his own brother." Rarity said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." Pinkie said, "He killed them too."

"He killed Chrysalis?" She asked.

"Yep." She said, "Why?"

"Chrysalis was my contender for the then, Prince Cosmos. I was Princess Galaxia." She said, "When I married Cosmos, she went off the deep end. One day, she captured Luna and Celestia, and demanded she get married to Cosmos. When he went in to get them, she was then imprisoned, along with Discord, who had corrupted Luna, to make her go ballistic when she turned into Nightmare Moon." She continued, "When Discord had gotten out, he killed us, and ruled Equestria, when Celestia and Luna, with the help of their uncle became of age to have the throne, they overthrew Discord and we were then transported here."

"Wow, I never knew that part of our history." I stated.

"Nopony does, except the scholars, who I do presume are dead now, correct?"

"Yep." I said.

"Sadly, nopony knows of this except Celestia, Luna, Cosmos and I." She said.

"Oh, all right then." I said.

"That explains why Luna had become Nightmare Moon, and was imprisoned to the Moon by Celestia." Rainbow Dash said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Celestia teleported Luna to the Moon when she became Nightmare Moon." She continued, "One time, Bullet went up there to turn her back, and he succeeded."

"I wonder what they're doing now." I said.

"I don't know." She said.

**New POV Activated:**  
**POV: Princess Celestia Location: Canterlot, Equestria Date: Marhooves 12, 2037**

"Celestia?" Luna asked, "I need some help with something."

"What is it Luna?" I asked.

"I keep getting these love letters from admirers." She said, "It's frustrating."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" She repeated, "Don't they know I'm married to Bullet?"

"I guess not." I said, "Tomorrow, I will make this all better."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Definitely." I said.

When the day came, I gotten every media pony from every city and made a press interview.

"When will you marry Princess?" One reporter asked.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am right now." I stated.

"Princess, is Luna going to remarry?" Another asked.

"No, she will not remarry, as she is married to Prince Bullet." I said.

Another reporter asked, "Princess, do you know if Prince Bullet is dead?"

"I do not, however, I am very sure he is alive." I said.

"Do you have any proof of it, because many admirers are asking Luna." One said.

"I don't need proof, and these admirers should respect Prince Bullet for his bravery in fighting the Changelings, Discord, and King Sombra." I stated, "And, he is in a foreign world, and I do know that if he heard of these admirers, he would kill every single one of them, it is getting Luna depressed."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Another asked.

"Yes, I do." I said, "If any other admirers want to send anything to Luna, please, wait until the year is up."

"Thank you Princess." The reporters all said.

"You are very welcome." I said, going back inside.

"Thanks Tia." She said.

"You're welcome Luna." I said, "You see, this is why you don't go Nightmare Moon, I can handle any problem you have."

"Celestia?" She asked, "Do you think he is?"

"No." I said, "Why?"

"I don't know." She said, "What happens if he is dead?"

"If he is dead, you don't have to remarry." I said, "Just go on with your life as you would if he was."

"But what about Bullet Jr. and Nyx?" She asked.

"They're old enough to understand what happened if Bullet doesn't return." I said.

"I guess you're right." She said, "I just hope he's all right."

"Me too." I said, "Me too."

_**Author's**** Note:**_**Hello, everypony, Godwrites here, again. I told you all this chapter was going to have fighting, and internal bleeding. Did I not? Anyways, also back on Equestria; Luna is becoming more and more depressed when secret admirers begin to send her letters. What will happen next chapter? Who knows, I don't either. I do know that for the rest of the day, I'll be playing Borderlands 2 on the P.C. (I gibbed myself, which is an editor for the game). You can give yourself guns and increase your level to 61. Anyways, I'm done. Godwrites out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Separated

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: July 3, 2037 11:59 AM**

"Hey everypony, so, tomorrow you guys'll be going back to Equestria." I said.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Look, King Cosmos, be sure Luna gets this, and knows I'm still alive." I told him, giving him the disc with the piano song I wrote, or "Luna".

"All right." He said.

"Queen Galaxia, please tell her to be strong, for me." I said.

"All right." She said.

"Girls, just remember, stay safe, and find gentleponies who don't want to hurt you." I told them.

"All right." They all answered.

"Good, now you all are good to go." I said.

"Thank you Bullet." King Cosmos said.

"You're welcome." I said.

That was when the portal had opened, and they all stepped through it. When they were gone, it immediately closed.

"Well, now I'm alone again." I said to myself.

**POV: Princess Luna**  
** Location: Canterlot, Equestria **  
**Date: July 4, 2037 12:01 AM**

When the portal had opened, I was sure Bullet wouldn't come through. There were media ponies everywhere. When they were here, there was a bright, blinding light. Celestia and I were the first to be able to see again. When I could be able to see again, I seen two larger ponies. Celestia asked, "Mother? Father?"

I then seen them, mother and father, and the mane 6. Bullet wasn't with them.

"Dad?" I asked, "Where's Bullet?"

"He couldn't make it." He said, "However, he is still alive, and he told me to give you this."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A song." He said.

"What's the name of it?" I asked.

"He calls it, Luna." He said.

That was when I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke down and cried. Then, all the media ponies wanted to ask questions.

"Hello, everypony." Dad said.

"King Cosmos," One began, "Where is Prince Bullet?"

"He stayed behind so we could be here to see our daughters." Mom said, "He also said how much more we mean to Celestia and Cadence, and Luna."

"He said that?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad said, "I am so sorry he could not be here too see you."

"It's all right." I said, "I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"All right." Mom said, as I walked up the stairs to see 'our' children and tell them what happened.

Another reporter asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, of course he is." Dad said, "He is one of the bravest ponies ever."

"Do you think Luna will get remarried?" Another asked.

"If she chooses to, she chooses to, however, that would be the wrong decision." He said.

Then, I was out of the courtyard and in the castle.

"Mom?" Bullet Jr. asked, "Where's dad?"

Our children had grown so much over the years, Bullet would be so proud. They had had his sense of when something is wrong.

"Kids, sit down, I need to tell you something." I said.

They obeyed, then I began to tell them what happened, beginning with the way we met.

"First, your father was a human before we even met." I said, "He was part of a military branch named, "The Marines". He died and was brought here where we first met. He had saved me from many things, like Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra. That was when we had you both, although, Nyx, you are six years younger than your brother. Then, Discord came and turned me into Nightmare Moon, where I had been transported to the moon." I said, "You both remember that, right?" I asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Well, now, he was transported to the planet he was born on, Earth. He stayed behind so your grandparents, my parents could be here." I said.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here?" Nyx asked.

"Yes." I said, "Your father is very brave, one day, he will be killed if he keeps doing what he's doing, and you will only have each other, because I might be dead too."

"Okay mom." Bullet Jr. said.

"So, when is dad coming back?" Nyx asked.

"I don't know, it could be in a month, or it could be in six months." I said, "I know we'll be trying to bring him back home. When that day does come, we will all be reunited again as the big family which we all are."

"Okay." Bullet Jr said, "Can we meet grandma and grandpa now?"

"Yes." I said, "Just know, they are the king and queen of Equestria."

"What does that make nana?" Nyx asked.

"She isn't royal, I don't think." I said, "Just like your aunt Star."

"All right." They both said, as they went out of the room. Then, Tia came in.

"That was very nice." She said, "The way you told them."

"Thanks Tia." I said.

"Luna, what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing except, when is he coming back?" I asked.

"That is a question, where the only answer lies in time itself." She said.

"Do we have a prince of time?" I asked.

"Sadly, no, we don't." She said, "But just stay strong."

"Okay." I said.

"Come." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's go listen to your song with mom and dad." She said.

"All right." I said, as we walked out of the room. I looked back to see a picture of Bullet and I hanging up on the wall. It was during our third date. We went to the Manehattan faire. We gotten our picture taken with one of the 'old' Canterlottian Knights. The only one who is still alive, is our uncle, Cadence's father. He lives in his old manor in the Old Canterlot. Halfway across the city. He is very uptight about the old ways and wishes things would never change from the olden times. However, sadly for him, Equestria has been getting more and more modernized with each passing hour.

When we had gotten downstairs, my parents looked so proud of me.

"We never knew you and Bullet had kids." Dad asked.

"We do." I told them.

"What are their names?" Mom asked.

"Bullet Jr. is 20 years old, and Nyx is 14." I said.

"Nyx?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Bullet said it was the Greek goddess of darkness' name." I said.

"So that's where I knew it from." He said.

"What's wrong Luna?" Our mother asked, "Aren't you happy to see us after all these years?"

"Believe me, mom and dad, I am thrilled to see you both, but I am just sadder to see that Bullet has not returned with you all." I said, "After all these years we've been married, and raised our children, and brought Equestria to a new order."

"I know it must be hard for you Luna, but he even told me to tell you, "Stay strong."" Dad said.

"I know." I said, "What about a song?"

"Oh, yeah, he composed a song on the piano he calls, "Luna." Mom stated.

"Would you like to hear it?" Dad asked.

"Yes, please." I said, "But before we do, did he join the military again?"

"No, however he is in the police force." Mom said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It is basically like the military, except you aren't in a foreign land, and you're not avoiding killers." He said.

"Oh." I said, "As long as he will be safe."

"He will." They said.

"All right." I said, "Let's listen to this song."

"Gladly." Our father said, playing the song.

As we listened, it was quite a music piece. It had it's calm and peaceful parts, like I am as myself, and then it had it's intense and crazy parts, like myself when I am Nightmare Moon.

"He wrote that?" I asked, as the song was ending.

"He wrote the last movement, the three parts before it were part of another song, entitled, "Moonlight Sonata" written by a man named Ludwig van Beethoven. Bullet combined his part with Beethoven's to create his masterpiece, you." My father said.

"Thank you Bullet." I said.

**POV: Michael "Bullet" Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: November 24, 2037**

Thanksgiving. A day where you are thankful for everything you have. A family, a house, and the necessary things to survive. I dropped out of school in this life, and now, I work full time in the police department. Now, I know I have a family, but not here. I still have the house, but I'm barely paying for it. If any kid is saying how much they hate being a kid, this sucks a lot more than putting up with your parents. Cavicchi joined the police department too. Today, I heard there was a talent show going on in the school. Brian said I should join. The winner will get $1,000. I immediately signed up. Now, if only ths year could get by a tiny bit faster, I would be alright. I practiced my piano playing with the Elder Scrolls 5 theme. I think I could play that for the show. I hope so, anyways.

The talent show is tomorrow, wish me luck...

The day of the talent show, I found out would be a lot like the Equestria talent shows. Three rounds. A lot of people were playing the piano today, however noone played the three songs I was going to play. The first song I played, was the Skyrim theme. Then, I was put into the next round. I then played "Heart of Courage", by Two Steps From Hell. When I was put into the final round, the teachers finally asked for my name. I said my name and the song I was going to play, which was "Moonlight Sonata." The teacher said, "That's quite hard."

"I don't care about the money, I just care about doing this song correctly." I said, "You guys can give me the money for first place if you want to." Well, I played the fuck out of that song. When I was done, I found out I was, in fact the winner.

"Well, Michael, is there anyone you want to thank?" The principal asked.

"Yes." I said, "I would like to thank my sisters for being here when they were, I would also like to thank my now deceased parents for bringing me into this world, and I would like to thank my uncle, for taking my sisters off my hands, so I could actually live without having to go through the lengths which I went to to keep my father alive." I lied. I know my parents are dead, my 'sisters' were actually the Mane 6, and I didn't have an uncle.

"Wow." Mr. Harlan said, "That was in a way, depressing and uplifting."

"Thank you." I said.

"Where are your sisters and everybody else?" He asked.

"They're all in Alabama with my uncle, and my parents are dead." I said.

"Why didn't you move?" He asked.

"My uncle couldn't pay for all the plane tickets." I lied.

"Well, I'm glad we had given the money to someone who deserves it." Mr. Harlan said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "There is always someone more deserving. The children in Africa would kill to have this type of money."

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"Pay my bills and stuff like that, but if I were richer, I would definitely give this all to charity." I said.

"Well, that's good to know." He said.

"Thanks." I said, as I walked off the stage.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello everypony, Godwrites here again. This time, it's official. They're separated. What does this mean for Bullet back on Earth, and everypony else back in Equestria? Sadly, it may result into something BIGGER! Godwrites out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Home

**POV: Michael J. Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: January 8, 2038**

Today, there was a young girl, about 6 years old, who was kidnapped. I was in my cruiser and seen the bastard drive by me. So, obviously, I followed him until I could get a positive id on him and her. When I finally did, I turned on the sirens, and he ran.

"We got a runner." I said into the microphone.

"Where are you Michael?" Cavicchi asked.

"Near Lynn's variety." I said.

"All right." He said, "I'll be there in 5."

"All right." I said. When he finally got in the chase, we were near South Shore Savings Bank. He ran inside, armed and with the little girl.

"Well, shit." I said.

Then, the chief got here.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Suspect of a kidnapping is inside the bank, we've got snipers surrounding the place, we also have S.W.A.T. teams going in at night." I said.

"All right." He said, "Thanks. Who's the lead chaser?"

"I am sir." I said.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"All right then." He said.

"So... what?" I asked.

"You're going in there." He said.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"Don't question me boy." He said, "I know there's a few more suspects in there."

"All right." I said.

"Good." He said.

"Fuck this." I mumbled as I geared up to go in.

"Cavicchi." I said, "If I don't make it out, tell my girl, I love her."

"All right." He said, "But I doubt you'll be killed."

"Yeah right." I said.

Well, I went inside. I was armed with an M4a1 sopmod, a G18, and a S.W.A.T. uniform. I found two suspects on a balcony.

"Snipers, you guys got these two?" I asked.

"Yep, hold on Michael." They said, as they hit them both with one bullet.

"Nice." I said, "Collateral damage."

"Yeah." They said.

I then went upstairs, and, I breached every room. I found one guy in one room, another in another room, and so on.

I then breached the final room. I found the little girl. She looked like she was crying. I knelt down next to her, and said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, where's the man who took you from your family?" I asked.

"Behind you." She said.

If I could go faster, I would, but time said, no. He had a gun aimed right at my chest. He was black, about age 35-45. "Sit." was all he said.

"All right." I said, sitting in a wooden chair.

He tied me up, and he said, "Now be a good little boy and I'll be right back."

Then, the walkie flared up again. "Hey Michael, where are you?"

"Second floor third room on the left." I said. They relayed my location to the other snipers who relocated to the third floor of their building.

When he came back, my phone rang. It was Twilight.

**POV: Twilight Sparkle **  
**Location: Equestria **  
**Date: January 8, 2038**

We got the portal working in less than 7 months, so I felt I should call Michael and tell him what we done. Although he didn't answer. It was another person.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, is Michael there?" I asked. It was on so everypony could hear.

"Yes, he's here, and he's not going anywhere either." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why?" He repeated, "Because he's a hostage."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Bad?" He asked, "Girl, if he moves, I can kill him with one bullet."

"Now!" Someone shouted in the background, and I heard gunshots. The first reaction I had had to that, was drop the phone because it was loud.

I'm guessing it hung up, because I couldn't hear anything anymore.

Luna began crying, so didn't the rest of his family. I didn't know why at first, but then I put two and two together, and now I know why. Michael died, again.

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts**

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. Nopony was answering me. I was finding it quite annoying.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Fuck." I said.

"Michael, is everything allright?" Cavicchi asked.

"Yeah, everthing's fine, except now, my sisters believe I'm dead." I said.

"No, they won't." He said, "This is already on national television."

"I hope they have a t.v. in Alabama." I said.

When they were done cutting my wrists out from the zipties, I immediately went to get my phone.

They didn't answer me. Well, this all went to shit real fast, didn't it?

**6 Months Later:**  
**POV: Luna **  
**Location: Canterlot, Equestria **  
**Date: June 7, 2038**

"I hope he is dead, or else I will feel really guilty." I told Tia.

"He is, didn't you hear the gunshots?" She asked.

"I know, but I don't want to remarry." I said, "I feel guilty."

"I know." She said, "But this one is so good for you, you'll forget about Bullet immediately."

"Tia, you cant forget somepony who you've been through literally everything with, have had a family with, like that." I told her.

"Look Luna, I know, it was a figure of speach." She said.

"It better have." I said, as our parents walked in.

"Do you need anything Luna?" Our father asked.

"Nope, I don't think I do." I said, "Except Bullet."

"Well, he's dead." Mom said.

"I know." I said.

"Well, the marriage is tomorrow." They said, as they walked out.

I only cried after they did.

**POV: Michael Finn **  
**Location: Weymouth, Massachusetts **  
**Date: June 8, 2038**

I found a way to open the portal by myself. The wands that King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia had when we got here. They left them here. So, when I was ready, I walked through.

**Location Change: Canterlot, Equestria**

The whole city was empty.

"Where is everypony?" I asked.

I seen some of Luna's royal 'guards' around the recption room, and a long line of ponies. 'There must be a wedding.' I thought to myself.

When the line shrank, I found the wedding nuptuals were being said, and, I told them my name. They looked through the list, nothing. I then asked them, "Who's the lucky pair?"

"Princess Luna, and Prince Link, the prince of music." One guard said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yep." They said, "Why?"

"Twenty bucks to let me in." I said.

"Sorry sir, we can't let you in."

"Two hundred?" I asked.

"Sir you cannot be allowed in." He said.

"Look for Prince Bullet." I said.

"Holy Celestia, it's Prince Bullet, right this way." The guard said.

As he walked away, I thought about making an entrance.

As Celestia said, "If anypony has any objection to this holy matripony, please say I."

I kicked in the door, and said, "I do."

Everypony was gasping and shit like that.

"Save the applause." I said, "Now. What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" I asked.

"Bullet?" Luna said, as she ran over to me.

"We'll talk later." I said.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, a bit more angry.

"This is a wedding." Prince Link said.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Prince Link, who are you?" He asked. Then, everypony gasped.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"My name, is Prince Bullet." I said, "Now, what the fuck are you doing with my wife?" I questioned.

"Your wife?" He asked, "You're delirious."

"I may be delirious, I may be bat shit, but I am not, outta my mind." I said.

"Yes, well, then why don't we continue this, shall we?" He asked, grabbing Luna's hoof.

"Let's not, and I kill you." I said.

"You want to kill me?" He asked, "Why is that?"

"Because she's my wife." I said, "If you did not notice, Bullet Jr?"

"No, I didn't, and I see no relevance to this conversation." He said.

"Well, I'm about to show you." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked, "Show me."

"Gladly." I said, walking up to the stage, putting on the "Warrior song", by Sean Hoseholder, so that everypony could hear it.

I then, tripped him down the stairs.

"You really wanted to go there?" I asked.

"I'll kill you." He said.

"Try me." I said.

As we both ran towards one another, I was probably going to die. But I didn't care.  
When our horns collided, we both were thrown back. Then, he had gotten an upper hand, his horn is longer than mine after Grant broke mine.

He thrown me onto my back, and I was almost about to black out, as he had stabbed me with his horn.

"Why don't we finish this?" He asked, mocking me.

"Fuck you Charlie." I said.

"Charlie?" He asked, "I'm Link."

"Fuck you Charlie." I repeated, getting up.

"You're funny." He said, "I like you, too bad I'll have to kill you now."

"Get away from him!" Luna shouted, as she tossed him aside, and helped me up.

"Thanks, but when this fucker's dead, we're going to talk." I said.

"Okay." She said.

I then stabbed him with my broken horn, and he wasn't dead, yet.

"Oooh." He said, "Looks like we have a feisty one, don't we?"

"Fucking communist piece of shit." I said, as I twisted my horn.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Why couldn't you just let us live in piece?" I questioned him, as I twisted my horn again.

"OW!" He cried, "Mercy, mercy!"

"Not today." I said, as I pulled my horn out, and stabbed him in the face, killing him.

"Fucking... Communist... Piece of... Shit." I said, as I passed out on the floor, in the middle of the church, as everypony watched.

Then, I woke up in the Canterlot Hospital.

"What?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, silly." Pinkie Pie said.

I then shook off, or, tried to shake off a massive headache.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why do I feel like I died again?"

"Because Prince Link stabbed you." Celestia said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Prince of music." King Cosmos said.

"Why was Luna going to remarry?" I asked.

"We thought you were dead." Twilight said, "We heard the gunshots."

"What?" I asked, as I remembered the snipers who rescued me from the hostage situation.

"You guys all thought I was dead?" I asked, "After all the shit I've been through here?"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

I only laughed after that.

"You guys are too funny." I said.

"Well, it's good to have you back." King Cosmos said.

"Good to be back." I said.

"So, what?" Luna asked, "You still mad at me?"

"Mad? No." I said, "Pissed off that you'd betray me like that, yes."

"The only way I would remarry somepony else is if you were dead." She said, "That's it."

"Well, you're lucky." I said, as everypony else left the room, leaving Luna and I to bicker.

"You're lucky I haven't married another pony, or else, you would've died." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, here in Equestria, it is custom to a wife to help out her husband, and since Link would've been my husband, you would've been killed, and I couldn't do anything to stop him." She said.

"Well, that's eye-opening." I said, "So, you helped me?"

"Yes." She said, "We're still married."

"Fuck yeah." I said, "Want me to play your song?" I asked.

"My song?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, making a piano come out of thin air. God that power's cool.

"Oh, you mean that one?" She questioned.

"Yes." I said.

"All right." She said, "Play it."

Needless to say, I played the shit out of "Luna".

"You can play those instruments better than anypony I've heard before." She said, "Even better than Link."

"Thanks." I said, "But it still doesn't cut it that you almost remarried."

"How many more times do I need to say, 'I'm sorry?'" She asked.

"As many as you can." I said.

"Fine." She began, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said.

"Still doesn't cut it." I said.

"Oh, well, let me make you something." She said.

"How about a sandwich?" I asked.

"Don't push it." She said.

We only laughed after she said that.

"Do you really want one?" She asked.

"No." I said, "Just kidding."

"Good." She said.

I stayed in the hospital for another three days before I could go back to the castle. When I could, everypony threw me a welcome home party.

"Wow." I said, "Thanks everypony."

"You're welcome!" They all shouted.

"Now what was it I always said?" I questioned, "Let's tear the roof off the joint?"

Everypony was confused, until I said, "Oh wait, I remember, Let's Party!"

As I went to find Luna and the 'gang', I was stopped by Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. who were about 26.

"Wow." I said, "I haven't seen you girls in ages. How are you all?"

"We're good, how are you Prince Bullet?" They asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "Thank you for asking."

"Hey, we just want to say thanks." Applebloom said, "For sticking up for us when we were younger."

"You girls don't need to thank me." I said.

"Yeah we do." Scootaloo said, "Here."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it." Sweetie Belle said.

"Thanks girls." I said, "I don't know what to say." I continued, as I took out two tickets to the Wonderbolts show, a military cammie, and apples. A fuck ton of apples.

"Don't say anything." They said.  
"By the way, did Rainbow Dash ever get in?" I asked.

"Heck yeah she did." Scootaloo said, "Why?"

"I don't know if she wasn't, I would've given her the tickets." I said.

"No need Bullet." Rainbow Dash said herself.

"All right." I said, "I guess I'll take Luna and myself then."

"Do that." She said, "We'd all love to see you there."

"Okay." I said, "I will."

"Thanks again girls." I said.

"You're welcome Bullet." They all said.

I then hunted for the 'gang'. Luna, Celestia, Bullet Jr., Nyx, Cadence, and Shining Armor, and King Cosmos, and Queen Galaxia, and Star and Big Mac. When I finally found them, I was surprised to say the least that our children had grown up so much. Although I was here for most of their lives, I never truly noticed it.

"Hey dad." Bullet Jr. said.

"Hey buddy." I said.

"Hi dad." Nyx said.

"Hey Nyx." I said.

"Bullet?" Star asked, "I thought you were dead when the gunshots rang out in the phone."

"Not me." I said, "However I did save a young girl from a bad death that day."

"How?" She asked.

"Kidnapping." I said.

"Well, it's good to see you again." She said, releasing her grip.

"You too." I said.

"So, what now?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know what." I said, "However, I know that the next time Luna remarries, I'm bringing a fucking gun here."

"Good old Bullet is back." She said.

"Yes I am." I said.


	10. Chapter 10: Bat Country: The Finale

**POV: Bullet **  
**Location: Canterlot, Equestria **  
**Date: July 4, 2038**

I was sleeping in that day, however, once again, somepony had to wake me up. This time, it was Luna.

"Bullet, wake up." She said, shaking me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I think I'm torn between you and Link."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I got to know him before we were married, and now, I don't know." She said.

"That's nothing." I said, "Did he sing you anything, or write a song for you?"

"No, but, still, I love you, and at the same time, I kinda miss him." She said.

"Why?" I asked, "What's got you all weirded out?"

"I don't know." She said.

"You want me to sing you a song." I said, "I haven't sang a song for you in 5 or 10 years."

"All right." She said, "What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know." I said, "I want you to sing it with me though." I continued, as I went into deep thought thinking of one I could play.

"What about those songs you have on your iPhone?" She asked.

"I don't know, most of them are from a band that doesn't really show who I am." I said.

"Well, let's look for one together." She said.

"Okay." I said, as I turned it on.

We looked for one to play, but I couldn't find one, until, "What's a bat?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Scroll back up." She said, when I got to the song in question, I said, "You see, this is the band that doesn't exactly show me for who I am."

"I don't care." She said, "Play it on this, and I'll see if I like it."

"All right." I said.

I gave her one of the ear-bud things, and she put it in her ear. I had the other in mine.

Needless to say, she liked it, and she asked me the same question as she did before, "What's a bat?"

"A bat is a winged mammal." I said, "I don't know if there is any animal here that looks like one, but..."

As soon as I said that, a bat, just sort of landed on the windowsill.

"That's a bat." I said, pointing to it.

"Oh." She said, as she walked over towards it. It flapped it's wings a few times, and when Luna was close to it, it flew up, scaring her half to death.

I laughed at her, and held my right hoof up, and it landed on it, and just sort of sat there.

"Hey little buddy." I said to it. Yes, I was talking to a bat.

Luna, after coming to from her relative heart attack, seen it on my hoof, and she asked me, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Having it sit on your hoof like that?" She asked.

"Simple." I said, "Just hold out one of your hooves and see what happens."

She did it, and it flew over to her, and sat on her hoof too.

"Wow." She said, "It's kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said, "He is."

"I could use an animal to represent me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Celestia has the phoenix, I could maybe have a bat." She stated.

"I don't know." I said, "You were just suffering a heart attack by it."

"Don't push it." She said.

"This is why you love me." I said, "I can figuratively, open you up."

"Yeah." She said, "You can."

"Yeah," I said, "and, I can joke with you too, and you know what I mean when I say them." I continued.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean, I can say things without you getting offended." I said.

"Yeah." She said, as the bat got off her hoof, and flew back out the window.

"I'll sing the song at the talent show tomorrow, if you, Cadence, and Celestia promise to help me." I said.

"With what?" She asked.

"I need back up singers." I said.

"I'll help you guys." Celestia said, walking in the room.

"Hey Celestia." I said.

"Hello Bullet." She said, "So, what song are we going to be doing?" She asked.

"A song called 'Bat Country' by Avenged Sevenfold." I said.

"All right." She said, "I'll ask Cadence if she'll help too."

"Thanks Tia." Luna said.

"You guys are welcome." She said.

Then, Luna went back to sleep, and I discovered my children's cutie marks. For the first time. Bullet Jr's was two guitars, with their necks intertwining. Nyx's was actually, almost like Celestia's, except instead of the sun, it was the moon. I was very proud of my kids that they both got their cutie marks.

**The Next Day:**

"Hello girls." I said to the princesses.

"Hello Bullet." Celestia and Cadence said.

"Bullet you can call me Tia, like Luna always does too." Celestia said.

"Thank you 'Tia'" I said.

"So." Luna said, "Are we ready yet?"

"Yep." I said, "If you girls know what your singing."

"We know." Tia said.

"Good." I said, "Let's go then."

"Bat Country", by Avenged Sevenfold  
"He who makes a beast out of himself  
Gets rid of the pain of being a man

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
I tried to drive all through the night  
The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights  
No oasis here to see  
The sand is singing deathless words to me

Can't you help me?  
As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

As I adjust to my new sights  
The rarely tired lights will take me to new heights  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right

Mental fiction follow me  
Show me what it's like to be set free

Can't you help me?  
As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

I'm sorry you're not here  
I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear  
Now take a trip with me,  
But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today

Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by  
Don't want your absolution 'cause I can't make it right

I'll make a beast out of myself  
Gets rid of all the pain of being a man

Can't you help me?  
As I'm startin' to burn  
(All alone)  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own  
(All alone)  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention

I'm sorry you're not here  
I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear  
Now take a trip with me,  
But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem

I've known it from the start  
All these good ideas will tear your brain apart  
Scared but you can follow me  
I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die"

After the last line was said, I had crushed dianonds in my hoof, and I blew them into the crowd. Needless to say, the crowd loved it. So, didn't Luna, Celestia, and Cadence.

"Good god!" Luna said, "That was beautiful."

"Thanks." I said, "You were too, just like you always are."

"That was awesome Bullet." Tia said, "Especially the guitar."

"Thanks." I said.

"How did you make the guitar sing?" Cadence asked.

"It's a little tube type thing that goes into the guitar." I informed.

"I'll be surprised if the judges didn't love it." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." I said, "By the way, I'm going to need you for the final song."

"All right." She said.

"Okay." I said, as the judges gave me straight 10s.

Then, I played "Yesterday", by the Beatles. I Dedicated it to Luna.

"Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she  
Had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she  
Had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play, Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm."

The judges all liked this one too, but now I know to never play a beatle's song after an Avenged Sevenfold song. Why? Because, Avenged Sevenfold gets everything pumped up, and the Beatles are more of a slow-rock and blues band.

However, they all loved it nonetheless. This time, however, I got two 9s and a 10.

Now, was the finale. I sang this one with Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor. Because there's about four other people singing this one too. "A Little Piece of Heaven", by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Before the story begins, is it such a sin  
For me to take what's mine until the end of time?  
We were more than friends before the story ends  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong  
Before the possibilities came true  
I took all possibility from you

Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring her deepest fears  
Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times I can't believe it  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
Now she's just so perfect,  
I've never been quite so fucking deep in  
It goes on and on, and on,  
I can keep you looking young  
And preserved forever with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever

Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry

Now possibilities I'd never considered  
Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave  
To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it

Now that it's done,  
I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize  
From somewhere far beyond the grave

I gotta make up for what I've done  
Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever

Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry

You had my heart at least for the most part  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry

[I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you one chance)

And if it's not enough  
(If its not enough, if its not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again] (These parts were with Luna. Just so you know.)

We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing

[Do you take this man 'till death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
Yes, I do.  
And do you take this woman 'till death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
I do.  
I now pronounce you...] (These parts were with Shining and Cadence. Again, just so you know.)

Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry

You had my heart at least for the most part  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah, but baby, don't cry."

When we were done with this song, the judges all gave us straight 10s again. (Clear now, I corrupted ponies to metal music). I didn't care. But when we were done, there was another pony who had came to tie with us. Her name, was, (By the way, I'm still laughing about it). Is, The Great and Powerful Trixie. So, as it turns out, we had to make a tiebreaker. I would've just let her win, if it wasn't for what she said.

"I can easily beat the royalty with my magic." She preached.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"You're all bark, but no bite." I stated.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked.

"My name, is Prince Bullet!" I shouted as I flew in the air, and did a back flp, landing on my hooves. I thought it would've like the Borderlands 2 boss introductions. Like "Boom... ...And his brother Bewm." I nailed it!

"Cute." She said.

"I should be saying that to you." I said, "I was a U.S. Marine."

"Oh." She continued, "I'm so scared."

I couldn't take her anymore, so, I changed myself into a human, still wearing the cammies, and made an M1911 come out of thin air, (again, this shit is so awesome). Then, I fired the whole mag into the air.

"Are you scared now?" I asked.

"Kind of." She said.

"Yeah right." I said, "That face is what I call, 'Scared Shitless'."

Everypony laughed at the terrible joke, and I felt kind of good, putting this pony in her place.

"Really?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Yes." I said, "As a matter of factly..." I began, before playing "115".

No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone  
(I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home)

(NO)  
No more forgiveness  
(NO) and the reason is I know I won't die alone  
(I have returned)

And everyone dies and everyone lies  
They're waiting for the second coming again  
Everyone tries to hold onto their lives when no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

You stand for nothing and overlooked something  
I'll bring you down all on my own  
(I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred)

(NO)  
No more forgiveness  
(NO) I'll bring you death and pestilence  
I'll bring you down on my own.  
(I have returned) And everything dies look to the skies to see the end of all creation again  
See with your eyes my army of flies when no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

I've lost all form and unity where has my life gone  
I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed.

And everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive (Bring me 115) And everything dies look to the skies to see the end of all creation again  
See with your eyes my army of flies when no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)  
And nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive  
(Bring me 115)

And by the way, the ghost things were back. The things that helped Luna hypnotize everypony when she was Nightmare Moon. They sang the whole song, and I just played the song. Also, a new thing came up. It was a reaper. With the scythe and everything. It was giant, at least ten feet tall. Now, if Trixie was scared shitless before, she was horrified shitless now. She ran to the hills. (Iron Maiden reference).

Now, I was hapilly married again, and I could do anything. I won. I beat everything else, everyone else. My life was perfect. Until 9 months later, where it got even more perfect.

**9 Months Later:**

Luna had had another, children? This time, it was twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was born first, 3 minutes before his younger sister. When the doctors asked me for their names, I had nothing. Nothing at all. Like I said before, I am no good at coming up with names for kids. I can't even name a dog, (If I had one!). So, yeah, I was out of ideas. However, Luna came and saved me, as usual. She suggested that our son's name should be Marine. He was blue, actually, he was the non-service uniform blue. (I don't know what to call it, completely slipped my mind). And then, our daughter's name should be Phoenix. She was red and gold. I liked them alot, so that's what we used.

When we had gotten home, we unveiled the royal babies to the family. If this is what Prince William and Princess Kate were feeling back on Earth, then I have no problem with it. Everyone had fallen in love with them. Especially Nyx, who was already 15. The same age as Star when we had Bullet Jr.

**7 Years Later:**

Around this time, the young ponies get their cutie marks. And, my children all had some awesome cutie marks. Marine had gotten an microphone with the chord going back. And Phoenix had gotten the bird, the Phoenix as hers. I couldn't be prouder of my kids.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello everypony. By the way, this IS the last chapter in this story, just so's ya know. But, before I end this, I would just like to say, Thanks. Thanks to everypony who has supported me in my journey, this journey has been since the first MLP fanfic. Thanks you guys. During that time, I have had two botox injections for my arm, and a hell of a lot of trolls, and stuff. However, to those who gave me a helping hoof, thanks. So now, I leave you with, Godwrites Out!**

**More Ponies:**

**Just so you know, before I add a new O.C. to a story, I go onto generalzoi's deviantart page and make a new pony to see how they look before I do anything.**

**So, now for the newest ponies!**

**Marine: 005K1071100000766B6B6B23000007A00UN1837001000000D1 5151512222470D107F3FCC004CB2**

**Phoenix: 005K000110C70000D7D60012001888800UN1837002300000Y1 FF0000FF7F000X107F3FCC004CB2**


End file.
